


Le Beau Doyle Sans Merci

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of La Belle Dame Sans Merci by John Keats, which Bodie quotes in Ojuka:  "Alone and palely loitering..."</p>
<p>1999</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Beau Doyle Sans Merci

O what can ail thee, Agent B,  
Alone and palely loitering?  
The pubs are tightly closed and barred;  
No stake-out-ing.

I met my partner at HQ,  
Ex-copper, not of temper mild;  
His hair was long, his feet were large,  
And his green eyes wild.

I shoved him into the Capri,  
And nothing else saw all day long,  
For sideways would he lean and sing  
A ribald song.

He bought me beer, and fish and chips,  
Fine single malt, and Swiss rolls too,  
And sure in language plain he said,  
"I fancy you!"

He took me to his grotty flat,  
And there we boozed till almost four,  
And there we had it off (and on)  
Till we were sore.

I dreamed pale birds and fellers too,  
Pale slashers, death-pale were they all,  
Who cried: "Le Beau Doyle Sans Merci  
"Hath thee in thrall!"

"How can I kip!" he snarled in wrath,  
"With you sleep-talkin' mangled Keats?"  
He chucked me out, and here I am  
In the angst-cold streets.

And that is why you find me here,  
Alone and palely loiterin'.  
"3.7!" That's his R/T now:  
"Oi! Get back in!"

(Anticipating popular demand, I will refrain from  
from working on "Le Beau Doyle Sans Murphy".)

 

February 1999


End file.
